What are you doing to me? Im so into you
by Puppet-Strings-Dee
Summary: If you helped someone you never knew existed, and became close friends with them, what would you do if you realized you loved them? what extreme would you go to, to be with them? KibaHinata . CHAPTER 5 NOW UP
1. What are you doing to me?

Ok so first off- i dont own naruto k? good. second. This actually happened to me at school on Feb. 17/06, Just change the names and yeah! It was embrassing though... anyways! the next chapter though, did not happen to me. After this chapter everything will be made up.

* * *

* * *

He was doing it again... He didn't notice. It didn't matter. He'd get his. We may be dating but that doesn't mean I can't look around to right?I mean.. there's this guy in one of my classes, and well.. he's kinda cute, and he evan looked at me today! I know, I know.. I sound pathetic.. but I really do like him.. alot..

He has brown hair, that's kind of long and messy like a shag.. I don't know.. its long but not to long.. and it flips out a little at the sides, and he's taller then me. I know it doesn't really matter but.. his height just.. I don't know.. it adds cuteness to him, if that makes any sence.

I just want to run and hug him hehe. But I cant.. I'd probably ruin his popularity.. oh joy, highschool.. +Sigh+ I dont evan know why I bother trying. I'd still pass. Stupid geography, I hate it. Along with everyone else in this crowded class room. Plus its freezing! Everyday Sakura comes in and opens the window, evan if it's snowing! We all think shes crazy, but we'd never tell her to her face... oh the horror.. +Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg+ Great class is over andI got no work done. Crap I need an atlas to but I can't find any.. I should have gotten one earlier.. oh well down to lunch...

* * *

Ahg! He just left me! Naruto just walked away from me, with out saying where he was going! Probably off to flirt with that girl with the long hair. +Sigh+ Not evan my favourite song could cheer me up right now...

Oh.. and here comes the cheater again. Not evan a "hi" or anything. Just a quick peek at my homework, which I stupidly offered him evan though its blank. I geuss I did that to make him happy although I should have paid attention in class. He said a quick thanks sarcasticallyand closed his book to talk to theweird lookingKidbeside him. I think he said his name was Rock Lee... not sure.

God I feel horrible. Not in the sick way, in the way of hating myself. I hate the way I am, nice but no one care's. I know im starting to sound emo but I can't help it! No one notice's! ..Except.. maybe him.. But he's off somewhere with his bestfriend having fun, and no one can see my sorrow.

Great now Naruto is making bad joke's and searching through my pack. I'd love him more.. or rather.. I'd love him still, if wasn't practically IGNOREING ME 24/7! I can force a laugh a little, but nothing could make me entirerly happy, like I used to be.

My cousin's friends walk by and look at me, they know me, but they don't _know _me. They could never know I secretly wish to cut my strings. Cut the strings of my life, cut the string that masks my existance. But I lack the bravery, and can only dream that Naruto will place his full attention on me.

Damn! Narutos friend's, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke just turned down this hallway, looked at me and turned around. Am I really that bad? So bad that no one wants to be near me? No.. I keep telling myself. No, im not a bad person, they just don't want to be seen with a loner. Im not a bad person! As much as I try, I know I wont make it more then 1 year in this place.

Oh.. they came back. Shino looked down at me, but still. Its not enough to make me happy. THey all had red cheeks, proving they were outside moments ago, and probably wanted to get to their locked to take their stuff off. That's when it hit me. The brilliant Idea.

"Uh.. S-Shino! Wait up!" I called out. Wait... was that _my_ voice? That sounded nothing like me.. wow. He turned and looked at me. "What?" He called out. He didn't show it but I knew he was shocked that I knew his name let alone that I was talking to him. Or anyone for that matter.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking at the floor knowing he'd ask why or just plain out say no. "Hm.. can you ask me something? Well, you didnt really give me a choice now didnt you?" he said smirking behind his scarf. I smiled a bit but continued "Um.. alone?". He turned back to Shikamaru and Sasuke. "You guys go ahead, Ill catch ya' on the bus" he said crossing his arms. He looked back to me and sighed. "Ok. What do you want?" I opened my mouth to talk but that was the last thing I remember hearing...

* * *

Dun dun dun things do not look ggod for me!-- er... Hinata! Yaaaay hinata ! anyways. Review and I shall continue... 


	2. Im so into you

Still not owning naruto! oh an by the way.. their in grade 11!

* * *

Oh my goodness... what just happened, I did NOT just pass out! ... Did I? Oh gosh.. he was right there to! Right behind Shino! He probably thinks im crazy now! Crap! What's wrong with me! I mean, I have a boyfriend! I shouldn't be like this.. forget asking Shino! Forget being mad at Naruto! Forget that I love the Inuzuka kid! Forget it all! I don't like Kiba.. I don't like kiba.

I had to keep my emotions on one boy at a time. "..Nata.." I heard someone say. "..Inat..." it said again. "...Hinata?.." finally realizing the person was calling me. I also noticed I was in a sitting position, someone was holding me up.. someone was willing to make sure I was ok.. I never felt so happy.. I opened my eye's to see who it was, and I stand corrected.

NOW I've never felt so happy! I couldn't believe it! When I opened my eye's I saw Kiba! Talk about mindtrip hehe. God im a hopeless romantic hehe. Who am I kidding? No doubt im in love with the boy.

I saw his mouth move but, I could swear he didn't say anything. I closed my eye's and put my hand to my forehead, a headache was on it's way. "Hinata? Are you ok?" I opened my eye's. I sighed hearing his voice. It was so calming, So.. caring. "Can you hear me?" he asked. ".." I tried but coulnt manage words, so I just nodded, and smiled. A blush started forming over my nose and with my pale complextion, he would probably see it.

"What class do you have next?" He asked. Oh my gosh he's talking to me! ..hn.. I sound so obsessed.. like Ino obsessing over Sasuke or something. "Do you have a timetable?" he asked. ".I.. I-I.. yes.." I couldn't speak! Ahg! I thought I lost the stuttering and inablity to talk back in grade 7! Darn it! "Well.." he began leaning his head to one side. "I can take you to your class but I can't stay obveusly" he said with a short laugh. I looked down blushing. What was coming over me?

"I.. I don't have a-any afternoon classes.." I forced out finally. "No Kiddin'!" he said smiling. "Me to, actually me and Shino were going to study until the busses come..you wanna come with us?" He asked. Shino! Crap! I forgot he was here! I mentally kicked myself for that. "Um.. I wouldn't want to intrude on your... studying" I said quietly. "I don't mind.. Shino, do you mind?" Kiba turned and faced his friend.

"As long as were actually studying, and not playing paper hockey again, Last time we got kicked out remember? But really, I don't care" Shino said stuffing his hand into his pockets and turned around. "Ill be in the library."he said turning and leaveing. "Ok well be there in a few" Kiba said beofr turning back to me. "So, can you walk?" he asked. I nodded and got up. Slowly.. but I managed to get up. "Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked as we headed towards the stairs to go upstairs.

I gasped. What _had_ happened to him? I've been distracted with Kiba.. I didn't evan notice he left... I shrugged but continued to wonder myself. "You don't talk much" he said. I loked up and smiled sheepishly. "Your so different from that loud mouth Naruto.."he mumbled. "Oh!-uh.. sorry.. I didn't mean to call him any names.." Kiba said laughing nervously. "It's ok.. "I smiled to him.

We finally arrived at the library. It was then I learned what trouble Kiba could cause...

* * *

K that was short.. but still. I have a huge part planned and i wanna make you all wait MWUHAHAHHAHA! 


	3. And the hardest part is

Naruto shall be mine... eventually.

* * *

"You again?" Kiba practically shouted pointing to the person behnd the computer. "Yea, librarians sick again. What are you doing here 'zuka?" the teacher said. I hadnt looked up but I knew by the voice that it was Master Asuma. He took over for the librarian sometimes. 

"Playin' hockey what's it look like" Kiba said smirking. "You wanna try that?" Asuma glared at Kiba. "Yeah, 10 points if I hit your forehead again!" Kiba said leaning on the table. Asuma just glared, while Kiba glared back. Maybe I should stop this.. no Kiba might tell me to go away.. I looked toward Shino who was looking at me with that 'well? stop them already' look.

"Uh..." I started and reached my hand up to Kibas arm. "K-Kiba.. maybe we should..." I stopped when he looked at me. We wasn't glareing at me but I still got this weird feeling. "Oh! Yeah sorry Hinata" Kiba smiled and walked over to Shino. "Sorry master Asuma" I said quickly then went over to an empty table near Kiba.

"Hey, Hinata!" I looked over my shoulder to Kiba. He and Shino got up and walked over to my table. "What's the matter? Afraid of boy germs?" Kiba laughed. I stared up them, honestly.. I had no clue what he was talking about. "You don't have to sit by yourself" Shino said siting down across from me.

Today really was starting to get better. Kiba sat on the same side as me and started drawing on the table. "Ow!" Kiba yelled grabbing the back of his head. I looked at him, as he looked behind to see who threw the paper at him. Our eye's landed on Asuma who looked rather pleased.

"Open it Inuzuka" Asuma said leaning further back in his chair. Kiba turned and opened the paper. Kiba growled and turned back to Asuma. Shino let out a short laugh. I turned back and read the paper:

_Dear Kiba,_

_HA! 10 POINTS CAUSE I HIT YOUR HEAD! HA I PWN! SUCKER!_

_-Asuma _

I giggled a little, But instantly stopped when Kiba looked back at me with a questioned look. "I..Im sorry.. Kiba.. It was just so funny.."I said, the bad feeling returning. "You don't gotta keep sayin' sorry.. we're friends, were supossed to laugh at each other!" Kiba grinned. I looked up at him half shocked half embarrased. He actually called me his friend.. does that mean.. he actually.. I don't evan know what to think!

"Ok?" Kiba asked. I nod and smiled for the billionth time today. Suddenly a bunch of people walked in, and soon after the bell rang for 3rd period. "Ino get to class" Asuma said. "Excuse me? Why was I the only one centered out?" she asked. "Because everyone else has a spare" Asuma said in a bored tone. "What about Shikamaru!" Ino said pointing a finger at the boy who had walked over beside Shino and sat down.

"Shikamaru dropped his class,and is taking it in the summer" Asuma replied. Ino looked so mad, and stormed out of the room. "Actually Master Asuma, I have a class to, but I needed to talk to you" Sakura said. Asuma sighed and started talking to the pink haired girl.

"So, Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked. It took me a while until I clued in that he ment me. "She's my friend!" Kiba said cheerfully, and put his arm over my shoulder's bringing me closer. I blushed a little. Suddenly I felt flat off my chair, and let out a loud 'Eek' and sat on the floor. I was so embarassed, I felt like running, especially when I heard laughing.

I looked up and saw Kiba smiling. "Sorry" he said laughing. He had fallen to. Apparently our chairs were to far appart. "My fault" he added standing up. He held his hand out and helped me up.

Shikamaru sighed. "Kiba .. your pathetic. and your mathis horrible. Evan I knew your chairs were to far apart" Shikamaru said slouching. "Yeah well... not all of us have an IQ over 200" Kiba said pouting. "Its common sence you idiot" Shikamaru said back.

They kept tossing insults so I opened my book, and started daydreaming. Wasn't to long untill I had fallen asleep...

The bell for 4th period had woken me. I looked up from my arms, of course no one was there. I should have known better..

* * *

Yay another chapter done... I WANT REVIEWS THIS TIME! . 


	4. Knowing that I'll Never Follow Through

KAy so I decided to re-do this chapter. my old version didnt give me much to work with.

anyways thsi version is more violent so.. be forwarned! And im sorry to any Ino fans out there, I needed someone for her part, nd sakura simply wouldnt do. Please dont be mad at me!

also this is my first violent fight scene so itll probably suck.. but anyways i hope you like this chapter 4 better then the last!!

* * *

  
**"Be strong when things fall apart"**

It was my quote of the day for 2 years now. I say it to myself everyday, and right after me and Naruto would fight. This time.. I'm not to sure it'll come in handy. It wasn't like me and Kiba were close or anything. It was just a one day thing.

I walked behing the row of books and went out the back door, it was better for getting out of the school. There was a staircase on the other side of the hallway, which I raced down and almost fell.

I sat on the bench outfront of the parking lot beside the school. I started thinking of people.. people who were my friends.. people I'd met today... Then there was Naruto. No, literally he was walking down the sidewalk. He had his headphones on so he was not paying attention. I decided not to do anything, and see what he does. I was up hill beside the sidewalk so, he would have to look up to see me..

"Naru!" A voice squeeled from behind him. Ino ran up to him smiling. I sigh to myself, now why can't I look a little more like Her? Bright blonde, long hair.. pretty.. tall.. billions of friends.. not to mention she's packing up top and isn't shy to show it off. Why do I have to be the opposite? I hate being labelled as "The shy loner", "The smart chick" and "Naruto's girlfriend". I wish they'd just call me by my name, or just not even aknowledge me at all.

Naruto looked over and stopped to let her catch up. Normally, this is where the girl steps in and questions the living hell out of her boyfriend and makes him feel bad about hanging out with another girl. I had others plans though. Very... un-Hinata plans..

-  
--  
-

"Kiba face it. Your a fucking idiot" Shikamaru said.

"Ay!! Maybe I'm so smart, I try to sound normal but I try to hard and end up sounding like an idiot!" Kiba whined.

"...or maybe your just an idiot" Shikamaru yawned.

Kiba glared at him. "Shut up you lazy-"

"Will you guys shut up already?" Shino asked looking up from his book, With blush stained cheeks. Kiba new he wasnt reading the book. For god sakes, it was upside down! Shino was probably reading his dirty stuff again.

Kiba'd seen the cover once before. He had nearly died.. Shino's Dad was _to_ cool to be called a dad. Like damn, his Dad buys him the stuff because Shino asked him ONCE for it! ONCE I SAY! Since then, it's been a non-stop porno fest in his room. God, Kiba wished his mom was like that.. he smiled inwardly. 5 more months and he was SO buying every magazine possible.

"Hey, Kiba I think y'er girlfriend fell asleep" Shikamaru said reaching over to poke a sleeping Hinata with the end of his pencil.

"Yo.. she's not my girlfriend.." Kiba said embarassed at Shikamarus comment.

"Aww muffin" Shikamaru smiled standing up. "Me and Shino are off to the computers now, we'll be 30ft. away if you need us!" he said heading to the computers.

"Wh- hey guys! Don't leave! What am I supposed to do?" Kiba whined.

"A little thing I call homework, never hurt anyone" Asuma said from his chair.

"I dont wanna be the one to take that risk, but thanks though" Kiba smirked.

"Here sort these books then." Asuma said point at the shelf of a billion books that needed to be returned to their proper spot.

"Uh.. On second thought... homework doesn't sound so bad!" Kiba said turning to his books. Asuma just smirked. Of course Kiba didn't find it funny.

-  
--  
-

I can't believe him. Well I shouldn't be so suprised, he barely showed intrest in me anyways. He just snubbed me, all while having that "Chick" (As he would say) latched onto his arm! I don't know who to be more mad at.. Her, him or myself.

I know the right answer is him, but I feel like I have part of the blame, I mean If I'd put out more I wouldn't be in this predicament. Somehow I had managed to push through the kids coming out of the school, going to the store or to skip, and up to Naruto. I also somehow managed to attract attention when I'd smacked him as hard as I could. He just stood there with his mouth gaping open in shock. I continually glared at him, people still staring at us.

"What.. what was that for!?" Naruto whined snapping out of him trance, and rubbing his cheek.

"Just ignore her Naru" Ino said glareing at me and pulling his sleeve. Ino pulled him arm away and looked down at me annoyed.

"It was for _that_" I shot. "For anything you and her have been doing behind my back, Mister. Uzumaki!" I added. By now kids were piling behind one another to see what all the commotion was.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, lets GO!" Ino said yanking at his sleeve again.

"Go away Ino!" I yelled.

"Oh go fuck Kiba again you whore" she spat back. Naruto's face dropped, and the crowd of kids gasped and started wispering to one another.

"You call ME, the cheater??" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Naurto, I never cheated on you!" I yell.

"Teyah, You couldn't even if you wanted to! I mean who'd want any of _that_!" Ino laughed. That was a low cut, even for Ino, but I didn't show my emotion.

"E-excuse me!?" I say. "The only reason guys sleep with you is because your easy!" I say histarically. This fight was now turning from Naruto, to a personal fight with Ino.

"Dont talk shit about me! The reason guys like me, is because I'm Ino Yamanaka, the HOTTEST girl in school!" She glared.

"Do you even KNOW what half the school calls you!?" I ask.

"You better shut up of you know whats good for ya, Hyuuga!" Ino growled.

"Ya-mah'knock-a girl up called Ino!!" I spat. All I remember after that is seeing black, as hit after hit came crashing down on me. I could feel my nose break and I imagined what people thought of me now. I wanted to fight back, but I coudnt. ITs not that I was scared.. it was that Im generally weak and try as I might, this girl had a good hold of me pinned to the ground.

After what seemed like forever it stopped.. the hitting.. the swearing, the wispering, the gasping.. everything. I waited and waited.. but nothing came except a few kicks. I feared to open my eyes. I inhaled deeply, for the first time since she'd started beating me up. Once I felt the kicking around me stop I opened my eyes.

Everything was dead quiet. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position. My left arm stung in pain. Slowly everthing flooded my mind, All of Ino's swearing, people wispering, Narutos yelling.. Finally it occured to me that my hearing had stopped or gotten paralyzed when she was hitting me. I thanked god It came back, and that I could breath fine, nothing was fatal.

I sat on the ground, keeping my breathing steady. I felt a hand on my back and nearly jumped out my skin, my breathing picked up. "Hinata calm down it just me" a voice said. I couldn't though, he wasn't the one who just got the crap kicked out of him.. "Hinata?..Hina?" he called again. "Babe?"... I blacked out.

* * *

sorry again about the whole "inos the bad guy" thing! but still... review? please? 


	5. Your slowly killin' me,

Alright lemmy point this out. A change in the seeting has one of these loonng dividers ok? and a time skip has "---". Just so y'all know, and dont get confused. 

Also, I dont own naruto... and who ever owns a blue viper- you left your lights on.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Digression

Chapter 5DigressionChapter 5Digression 

"Hina?"

"C'mon!..get up.." He said paniced.

"Get the hell away from her!" the boy said ripping the other, very worried, boy away from her.

"Shut up.. just go get help, before she gets worse" he said crawling back to her.

"You have no right being near her! Not after what I heard you did! Now go get your car unless you wanna get suspended!" the other boy yelled paniced, and picked Hinata up. "Hurry! Before the teachers see us!" He said gripping her harder. "Are you alright to drive?" he asked placing Hinata in the back seat carefully.

"...I wanna be with her" the saddened, boy answered quietly.

"..oh.." was all that he could answer..

* * *

"Hellloo.. Hinata..." Kiba said poking Hinata with his book. "Your a pretty heavy sleeper" He laughed to himself. "And today on the discovery chanel we have the sleeping-Hyuga. A rare species among the herd. The shady is a quiet, lone mammal and tends to avoid her own species. Not much it known about the Hyuga, other then its mate- The 'Ru-ru: which is famous for its incredibly annoying screetchy voice, and ability to show up at the most improper times." Kiba said in the discovery channel voice. 

"Yo Kiba come here for a second, bitch!" Shikamaru called.

"whats up?" He asked standing behind Shikamarus chair.

"Im on level 6 and this mother-fucker of a boss wont let me win" Shika pouted.

"How many potions you got?" Kiba asked.

"Shit, like.. 40 or somethin' " Shika said.

"What!! That'll never do! You need like.. 4 hundred!" Kiba said reached over Shikas shoulder, paused the game and typed in some random words.

"Bitch! What're you doing!" Shika said shooing Kibas hands away.

"Keep typing _'Highmagichighpoints' _over and over, you'll get mass potions"

"...how do you know?" Shika asked.

Kiba cleared his throat and smiled "I have my ways..."

"..."

"I've beaten this thing a billion times" Kiba smirked.

"Well... Pull up a chair best buddie! We got some fuckin' work to do!" Shika smiled and excitedly type High Magic High Points a thousand times.

Kiba looked over to where Hinata was sleeping. He left his books so she'd know he didn't ditch her, then sat beside Shika ready to beat his favourite game for the 50th time.

---

"Kiba! You gotta check this out! There's a fight going on out side!" A brunnette kid ran into the library. "Yammie and Hyugie!" He added. Kiba looked where he'd left Hinata to sleep. She was gone and so were her, and his, books. He ran as fast as he could outside.

He pushed his way through to the front and watched as verbal insults were tossed. He was pretty amazed at Hinatas confidence, so he didn't butt in yet. He wanted to see how she defended herself.

Kiba was pulled by his arm to the back of the crowd. "Arn't you gunna stop her??!" Shino asked kinda of disgusted that Kiba just stood there watching it.

"Of course I am, I just wanna see how she defends herself, and if Naru' will stop her" Kiba tapped his nose with his index finger. A few girs screams and Kibas smile dropped as he turned back to the crowd. "Hinata!" he yelled pushing through people. By the time he got to the front Hinata was pinned down by Ino and blood was streaming from her nose. "INO!" Kiba yelled grabbing her by the waist and ripped her off of Hinata.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled. Naruto dragged Ino and dropped her near the hill, before running back over to Hinata.

Kiba was by her side trying to wake her..

"Babe?" Naruto said before her head dropped and she went limp. "Babe.. c'mon get up.." He said sorrily.

"Get the hell away from her!!" Kiba was pissed off now..

----

"I can't believe you'd sit there and let her take that" Kiba said quickly. He and Naruto were currently driving to the hospital to get Hinata some stitches for her split lip. She'd came to after a few minutes in the car, but she wouldn't talk.

"Guy please.. just shut up" Naruto mumbled, hugging Hinata closer to him. Neither boy said anything, friends still or not, Naruto didn't wanted to start anything again. Every so often Kiba would look in the rearview mirror at him.

This was to cliche for Hinata. "You.. really don't have to.." she mumbled.

"Well you didn't have to start that shit either" Naruto said, brushing hair out of her face, and forcing coffee down her throat so she wouldn't feel so cold as her fingers were.

_'Cllliiiicchheeee'_ Hinata sung in her head. She winced. Great, she can't even think with out getting a brain cramp. _'Im suprised he didn't drop it' _She said refering to the coffee. _'He dropped the other two, in the tray, as soon as I had slapped him..' _she thought. She regreted slapping him. It was a bit to dramatic for her..

Naruto frowned. "Sorry.." He mumbled, pulling the cup away figuring she'd burned her tounge. Hinata just sighed and leaned in closer to him. She really didn't need this, she had a history test she needed to study for. Hinata closed her eyes, and tried to remember all the dates that would be on the test. _'..October..29th? yeah, October 29th, 1929..Stock market crash' _She thought. '_Uh.. November 11th, at 11 am.. End of WWI.. Oh crap.. what year? Damn.. 1935? 1938? Crap crap craaaappp why can't I rememer_-' Her thoughts were cut short by Naruto kissing her forehead. She blushed a little, but her attention was once again cut, but this time by Kibas sudden over exagerated groan.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me.." Kiba mumbled gripping te streering wheel tighter.

"What.. bad traffic?" Naruto asked quietly, as if not actually want to ask.

"I suppose you could say that.."

"Huh?" Hinata made a confussed look.

"This stupid short cut I decided to take is covered in ice"

"Oh.. Can't you turn around?" Naruto said forcing down a laugh. Kiba always was getting the bad luck when it came to driving. Like when he went for his license, he managed to Smash four cars, becuase he slammed on the gas instead of the brake when he was doing a 3 point turn. He "slid on water, that came out of no where". The Instructor failed him on the spot. Thats what you get for trying to impress the girls. Especially in a student-driver's car. What the hell was he thinking, thats the least manly thing ever.

"I could... But I don't feel like turning around." Kiba said grumpily.

"Thank god to. We all know about your little spin out story.." Naruto joked.

"Oh I'm sorry. It was soooo funny, I forgot to laugh.." Kiba smirked. Hinata giggled. "Shit.." he said to himself practically breaking the steering wheel. If looks could kill, there would be no ice.

"Think of it this way dude," Naruto began. "This time there really is water that came from no where" He smiled.

Kibas' face dropped. "Very. Funny" he said pathetically. "I'll have you know that Instructor didn't like me. He was all like _'BITCH! YOU DOIN' IT WRONG! DEEEEEEEMERITS!!'_ It was traumatizing.." He pouted.

"Well how'd you get your license. Didn't you have the same guy, the next time?"

"You crazy?? I demanded not to have him. A right ol' grump, he was." Kiba hmphed.

"Alright then.." NAruto mumbled.

"...Fuck yeah!! I did it, its over with GO KIBBY!" Kiba cheered, cabbage patching in the drivers seat.

"Good job- now can you keep your hands on the wheel?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh posh 'Ru-ru, we're fine." Hinata said ligtly giggling. _' 'Ru-ru? Where the hell did I pick that up from?? I've heard it before... but where?..' _

Kiba looked in the rearview mirror in slight amazment._ ' 'Ru-ru? That's my nickname for him... Was she awake when I did that stupid discovery channel thing?...creepy..but kinda cool I guess' _He smirked.

* * *

(Back to after lunch. Narutos version.) 

'Shiiiiiiiiiittt. 5 minutes left.. C'mon bell... ring already..' Naruto thought staring at the clock. 'I need me some hot chocolaattteee' he sang in his mind. Right now he was in math awaiting the bell for dismissal so he could go get him, and Hinata Tim Hortans. He impatiently drummed his finger on his desk.

"Going to Timmys again?" Sasuke asked turning around, clearly annoyed at the rukkus Naruto was causing. Naruto nodded. "Great! Wanna grab me a large coffee, -bag in; 2 sweetener, cream and a stir stick? Oh, and a muffin 'aight?- But not blueberry, anyone except that, I had blue teeth for like eevverr last time" he smiled.

Naruto stared at him confused. "Uhhhh- no!" He said pathetically.

"Aww C'mon, we have next class together anyways- C'mon, I'll even give you the money for it. Jeez, your going anyways, pleaaasseee??" Sasuke whined, putting a 5$ bill on Narutos desk.

"No damn it, I'm not your slave, get off your ass and get it yourself!" Naruto said taking the bill and shoving it in his pocket.

"...Gimmy my money then.." Sasuke said holding his hand out.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Payment for last night" Naruto smirked.

"Why what happened la--" Sasuke stopped, his eyes grew wide. "OH EW! Fuckin'- Give me my money, loser! Or get me my coffee!" Sasuke cried.

"Fine, fine! Jezz cry about it." Naruto sighed

RIIINNGGGGG.

"Don't forget my coffee!!" Sasuke said standing up.

Naruto jumped out of his desk, and put a hand on Sasukes shoulder. "Oh I'll get you your coffee, .. On one condition though.."

Sasuke sighed. "Always with the conditions. Well, what do you want?"

"You gotta take my bag." Naruto smiled.

"Eeeewwwww" Sasuke stuck his tounge out in a gagging sence.

"I ment my pack" Naruto said pointing to his backpack.

"...I know that. But what you said was naasstyy" Sasuke smirked.

"Asshole!" Naruto laughed, exiting the classroom.

Sasuke laughed to holding his arm out. Naruto handed over his pack and waved goodbye. "I shall be back young grasshopper!" He smiled.

"Thank you master" Sasuke bowed, and laughed as he headed off to class.

---

Naruto had succesfully made it to Tim hortans with out falling. Now the trick was getting back with out slipping and spilling his, Hinatas, and Sasukes drinks.

"NAARRUUU!!" A voice yelled, in a songish way. Naruto cringed. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka. He quickly put his headphones on and cranked the music. Ino ran up beside him, and pulled the left side away from his head. "Hey Naru!" She smiled devilishly.

"Naruto." He corrected quickly. But it wasn't like she noticed.

"Oh Who'd you buy for?" She asked, noticing the 3 cups. Quickly Naruto took Sasukes coffee out of the tray and held it in his hand. There was no chance in hell he was going to get bitched at by Sasuke for anything happening to it.

"...No one.." He said quietly.

"Realllllyyy?" She pressed.

"Really, really." He said flat out annoyed. But he's not one to talk. He knew he was annoying too. But he'd slightly matured since elementary school. Accenting the word _"Slightly"_.

"Come, Naru. We'll walk together!" Ino smiled shoving her arm into Narutos, linking their arms. Naruto grumbled to himself.

Before he knew it, he was being yelled at. By who? You guessed it! Hinata.

His mind blanked.

He could processes anything that went through his head right now.

The fact of Hinata yelling at anyone- especially Yammie, the school bitch, was amazing- Untill a smal hand collided with his face. He instantly ran his mouth, having no control over himself.

He felt his legs get burned. Thats when he realized he'd dropped the tray. 'Thank god I didn't drop Sasukes..' he sighed to himself. Sasuke would have ripped his head off. Wait.. Why did it matter? It wasn't like Sasuke owned him right? He had more important things to think about. Like Hinata. Wait.. I've space out this whole time.. what if she was yelling at me? What if-

Naruto snapped back to reality just in time to witness Ino literally dive at Hinata and slam her to the ground. Naruto stared in shock. What was he supposed to do?!

"HINATA!" a voice rang through the crowed of people that slowly formed. Kiba pushed through and skidded to a hault. He to was shocked at what he was seeing. But he reacted fast, and ran to Hinatas side. Hinata didn't react though.

Narutos boyfriend instincts kicked in finally and he ran over and tried furiously to rip Ino off of Hinata, with out dropping the coffee _'WHY AM I SO WORRIED ABOUT THIS COFFEE??' _his mind screamed, but still he tried not to spill it. Once it proved he couldn't, Kiba had taken over and sucessfully ripped Ino off and dropped her to the ground. Ino pushed her self onto her feet and ran at Hinata. Naruto grabbed her around the waist before she reached Hinata again.

With one arm awkardly around Ino, Naruto tried to pick her up, while she was kicking and thrasing around. Kiba held his hand out to Naruto. "I'll hold it" He said, as if he didn't want to. "I don't think you'd want to spill it" He added, words filled with venom.

Naruto carefully handed the cup over and forcefully picked Ino up. He now had a better grip, he had to admit. He walked her over about 2 yards away and dropped her on the ground. She mutter ow, and began to get up, still glaring at Hinata. Naruto lightly pushed her back down.

"Its over alright?" He said. "You won. Now get lost!"

"I hope she knows that she'd better watch her back!" Ino spat.

"Hope you have someone to watch yours, bitch." Naruto muttered crossing his arms. Naruto gut stabbed at him. Normally he didn't smack talk girls, but he felt it was appropriate since she was, even though guilt ate him inside out.

"I'll get her worse next time!" Ino wiped her bloody hands on the grass. The blood from Hinatas nose bleed that is.

"Ino," Naruto said walking backwards. "Go home." he said turning and jogging back to Hinata and Kiba.

Naruto knelt down beside Hinata. 'Oh Hina..' He thought sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She instantly jumped. He shushed her and leaned over her shoulder. "Hinata, calm down.." He said. "Its just me" He smiled weakly. "Hinata?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Hina?" Still she showed no sign of aknowledgment. She turned to look at him with shock in her eyes. "Babe?" He asked worried. Her head dropped.

---

Hinata coughed violently. "Are you okay??" Naurto asked helping her sit on the hospital bed.

Hinata looked up at him. "I'm fine, really." she smiled. "..Where's Kiba?" she asked.

"Oh.." Naurto said. "He's um... eh waiting room I think. Something about needles.." Naruto forced a smile. Hinata forced a smile to. "So um.. Do you want me to stay?.. or leave?" Naruto asked, masking his sorrow. Hinata grabbed his hand and smiled. Naruto again forced a smile. He couldn't be happy right now. Kiba was somehow in the picture now, for some reason. Naruto was sure of it..

Hinata looked sadly at the ground then let go of Narutos hand. She looked up at his sad, confused face. She mentally took a deep breath, then ever so quietly said "I.. have to ask you something."

.End of Chapter.

* * *

Well . I don't know if I like this chapter or not. But i needed to finish the fight scene. even though it sucked. anyways its all about the suspision of Kiba next chapter. And sasuke asks about his coffee... damn coffee obesses duck butt head. 

Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. And I wish it wasn't true

I have returned! huzzah! T'is a merical! Anyway (happppyyyyy)

* * *

Chapter VI  


There was an awkward silence about this room. I'd nearly killed the doctor before I got stitched up. I saw the needle and freaked out, hitting and flailing and I ended up punching him in the throat. It kind of scared the nurses but they managed to hold me down.

So here we were, ready to leave, but we hadn't moved from our spots quiet yet.

"So how do you feel?" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence.

"A little sick, a little freaked out" Kiba answered.

Naruto glared at him. "Not. You." he mumbled, the question being clearly for me.

As for me, I didn't answer, I felt I didn't need to seeing as I displayed how I felt more than an hour and a half ago.

"...So you guys wanna get the fuck outta this hospital room?" Kiba asked.

Again, I never answered. I simply got up and walked out of the room with out so much as a peep. I made sure no one came on the elevator with me. I hate riding with other people, I get nervous for no reason. I waited at the car for the boys to show up. After 5 minutes, finally I saw Kiba walk out behind one of the cars.

"Um, Naruto took the stairs, something about, needing the exercise or something.." He mumbled quickly, once he reached me. "He gave me the keys so.. If you wanna sit in the car.." He offered. I shook my head no, keeping my eyes on the pavement, and sitting down on the trunk. Kiba sat down beside me. "Y'know, he really does feel horrible about this.." He said smiling. "And I kinda do too.. I don't know why, but I have this sketchy feeling that I'm part of this. It is kinda my fault for leaving you at the table." I smiled too, I couldn't help it, his smile was contagious. Finally after what seemed like forever, Naruto slowly made his way over.  
-  
--  
-  
I made Naruto sit in the front. I told him I wanted to lay down, and after some slight arguing about whether I should be by myself or not, he sat in the front.

"You going home then?" Naruto asked, turning to face me. I opened my eyes staring at the roof of the car, and shook my head.

"I want to go to school" my voice hurt and I had a sort of lisp, because my lip was still numb. I didn't hear myself so I wasn't sure if I'd actually said anything inthe first place.

"I think you should go lay down" Kiba said, monotone, but still looking at me in the rear view mirror the best he could. I avoided his eyes. I got really nervous when I did and now was definatly not the time, not to mention Naruto was right there beside him.

"I am laying down" I replied half heartedly.

"I guess so.." He pouted. He readjusted his mirror so he could see the other cars.

"But you need to relax with out falling asleep." Naruto finished Kibas sentance. "I'm staying with you tonight seeing as you need to be checked on every two hours, okay?" Not like he really gave me much of a choice did he?- Oh snap. I'm starting to sound like old logical Shino! Gah! Curse you medicine!

"Just take me to school, please" I pleaded sitting up. I forced my attention out of the window as if to say; 'I dare you to defy me' with a hint of 'Don't you dare reply to me'. A rather amusing combination, if you ask me. It cancelled its self out, really.. Anyway.

We drove past the front of the school. The kids were gone now, thankfully. Third class hadn't let out yet so I had time to make it to last period with out getting in much trouble. I just had to sign myself in...

"Dude Sasuke is gonna shoot me" Naruto laughed pathetically, attempting to make small talk to Kiba. I mean, they WERE friends after all. Even though they weren't close friends, boys will always manage to strike up a conversation with each othe some how, right girls?

"Whys that?" Kiba asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"Dropped his ipod going down the stairs, fell 3 sets." Naruto mumbled, sheepishly. I smiled a little, Sasuke was the type of kid to freak out of anything of his technical/electronic things getting hurt in the least bit.Yes, this boy was hard core.

"You got his iPod? How'd you manage that impossible feat?" Kiba laughed.

"I asked him yesterday if I could borrow it, I've had it since" Naruto smiled. Kiba eye'd him.

"...And he just... gave it up? Just like that?" He asked, grinning to himself. Naruto flushed.

"He's my best friend, man. He totally owed me!" He rushed out.

"I'll bet he did." Naruto punched his arm for that. The car jerked left. Kiba laughed and pulled into an empty spot close to the schools side doors. "You okay to go to class?" Kiba asked, once we reached the doors. I nodded and smiled. Naruto hugged me, and kissed my cheek, making sure not to hit my stitches. It didn't hurt anymore, since I'd been poking at them the whole drive... I probably wasn't supposed to. No doubt they'd probably end up infected.

So, like I said, I headed to the office. I decided I should tell them why I wasn't in last class before they decided to call my drill instructor- sorry, I mean Dad. Along the way I thought back to today. Naruto was awfully feely, and touchy today. Maybe I hurt him when I yelled at him? I don't know. Maybe it's just a boy thing? I wish I knew. Maybe it's a Naruto thing?

-

--

-

I stood at the desk waiting to be adressed. I decided to stop at my locker before going to the office to make it seem like I wasn't skipping. I mean really. Was I? Pft of course not. I was.. helping others realize their faults. No seriously I was. I shit you not, just ask Naruto. He has a painful reminder on his face. Man was the bruise showing nicely. I felt a little bad. I hadn't noticed that I hit him that hard until I passed him at his locker and I said I'd see him after school. He walked me to my locker.

I looked over and noticed two people sitting in the waiting chairs, a girl and a boy. The girl was hiding behind her bright pink hair. Frankly, she reminded me of Sakura. Talk about scary. She was acting angsty and drawing on her binder, leaning away from the boy. I looked at the boy. He had a black faux hawk. It was kinda cool. He looked up at me and started glaring at me. I quickly looked away.

"What're you lookin' at?" the boy ask in a mutter.

"No, I- um.. It.. I've never seen you here before.." I replied quietly. Well hey- it was true.

"Good. I hope you dont have look at me, I'm a horrible person. I'm one of the exchange students, from Germany. I'll rip out your insides and feed them to my snake." He shot.

"Ooookay..." I said awkwardly. Okay, this guy was now officially weird

"I'm here on exchange" he added.

"Oh." I replied. My god get me out of here, please!

"This one here is one to, but who she is and where she's from, I couldn't tell you. She won't talk to me. She keeps giving me the finger." He pointed to the girl beside him. She was angerly stabbing her binder with her pen. "My name's Zaku." He finished and went back to picking at the things on the bulliten board behind them.

"I-..I'm Hi-"

"Miss Hyuuga. I've been waiting for you." The principal cut me off, and signaled me over to his office. My stomach turned.

"Someones in deep shit" Zaku sang quietly, so only me and the creepy girl could hear it. I walked over to the office and stood in the door.

"Come in. And close the door." He said, sounding angry. I was totally scared.

"Yes sir?" I asked, my voice faltered only a little.

"It has come to my attention, that you Ms.Hyuuga," He stopped to pick up a pen that he'd dropped. My hands were getting sweaty and my throat went dry. "Have signed up for Students helping students," He smiled. I mentally relaxed, but kept my outter appearence the same.

"Uh, yes sir." I said. Okay, when did I sign up? GRADE 9! uhg. It takes them 2 years to finally let me help?

"We only take exceptional students" He said. Great he's saying I was to stupid in grade 9 and 10. "and seniors." and theres the cherry on top of my cake. I was still stupid. But now I'm old. "Unfortunatly you have to be both to be in S.H.S. " ...Oh really? ..My bad. "So even though you signed up in grade 9 we couldn't ask you until this year." He smiled. I smiled back. I felt like an ass.

"You will be taken from this periods class for the next week or two, to help some exchange students accomadate for the year. Have you met them yet?"

"Well, I saw them outside, sir. But we didn't really talk much." true story.

"Ah, good." He said turning to his desk drawers, searching through them.

"Is it just those two, sir? Or is there more students arriving?" I asked thinking back to the two I saw minutes ago. I hoped not, those two freaked me out enough.

"Oh, of course not, the other students have been split up amongst the others who have signed up, that haven't graduated. The whole 6 of you." He pulled a file out of his desk. "Only 13 exchange student this year though.. So I've spilt you up equally"

"But sir, that would mean everyone got... 2 and.. a 167th of a person.. that doesn't make sence." I replied. Thank god I'm good a division! God bless my smart assed remarks!

"Indeed it would Ms.Hyuuga." He smiled. The man made no sence, honestly. First it's equally, now its not. I'm so confussed.

"But some student are missing today, you see we only had; You, Kada Tate, Sakura Haruno, Jade Laurentien, Kiba Inuzuka and Temari Sandanato sign up. Up untill now, you were missing, but we've still yet to find Ms.Sandanato, so we gave Sakura and Jade another person, and Kada another two people. We thought Kiba was M.I.A too, but he showed up a few minutes ago too. We could only give him one student though, he was last to sign up.

"Stange, he isn't one to miss shool," He sighed. I think Kiba is one of his prized pupal. I think me, Jade and Kada are too... Gosh what an awkward thought. Kiba's not exactly an alterboy at church if you kow what I mean.. But I suppose I don't know him that well either. Who am I to say if he is or isn't? I'm just running on crush fluid. Everyone thinks their crush is different then they really are. Unles of course you know them personally.

"Um, he was with me sir." I blushed. He snapped his attention up to me. I slapped my self inwardly, damn that sure sounded dirty..

"And uh.. Where were you?" He asked eyeing my suspicously.

"Him, Naruto and myself were at the hospital, sir..." I smiled sheepishly.

"What ever for?" His attitude changed, and his well hidden accent shown through.

"Um.. just a minor misconception between subejct of uh... high intrest. I'm glad to inform you I stood my post and faught till...uh ..victory." That sounded stupid. I know. "But as poorly as it was handled," I continued. "It was unorthodox, and unethical on my.. uh, part. ..thing. And for that, I apologize, sir." I racked my mind trying to find a confusing way to say that I started a fight over nothing. -Not saying Naruto is nothing, but I jumped to conclusions like always, and it was stupid of me. I just hoped my principal wouldn't look to much into it..

"Oh. alright then." He smiled. Oh he knew. Damn he's good. But I'm glad he didn't push on it. "And this.. Naruto, would be?" He asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"...Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

"Yes, yes.. Mr.Uzumaki, his mother used to work at the art museum.. Naruwasaga I believe her name is.." He trailed off mumbling to himself. I had no idea what his moms name was. Mine died and so did his, we found it easier to ignore the subject of mothers. But that's one thing that annoys me about people. I hate when people name their kids after them. I should know. My dad did it to me, and my little sister, and my uncle did it to my cousin.Yuck.

'Uh ohh!!' I mused in my head. 'Someones got the hots for Toto's mommy!' I smiled to myself. Wait.. Toto? The wizard of Oz referance?!? Where am I coming up with these names?! I seriously nee-

He cleared his throat, knocking me from my self noting. "Where were we?" He asked.

"The exchange students sir." Ah the principal.. so gullable.

"Yes, right.." He smiled. He knew again! How does he do it? "Well the other students have gone to empty classrooms, the library or taking the student on a school tour. What's your plan of action?"

"Uh.. I donno, I guess we'll go to an empty classroom for a little _About me_ type thing.."

"Right then," He stood up, and striaghtened his jacket. "Let's go find you a classroom." He led the way out of the room.

-

---

-

Huffing, Kiba ran towards his class, and whipped the door open. "Sorry I'm late ma'am!" He rushed, sitting in his chair.

"Quiet alreight dear, you're wanted at the office anyways. They said to take your things too." Kurenai smiled and pushed him out of the room by the back of his head.

"Damn.. touchy woman." He scowled. Quickly he set off towards the office.

"So I'm sorry about Ino.." A voice around the corner said. Kiba stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah don't worry about it. It's my fault." Hinata said quietly.

"Why the frig did you start shit with her? You must've known that she'd jump you" Naruto asked quietly back.

"I don't know what I was thinking at the time.." Hinata was whispering now.

"Well.. next time can you just tell me when you're mad at me? I'd rather you yell at me with you cousin or dad around or something than getting mixed up in trouble and stuff. You're not a troublemaker. Ino wasn't worth fighting. Seriously babe. I'd rather you beat me to peices then get hit by her." The hall went quiet. Hinata didn't respond, though Naruto was waiting for one. He sighed.

"Just promise me that okay?" He asked. She nodded. He hugged her. "C'mon I'll walk you to your locker." they headed down the hall. Kiba stepped fully into the hallway. He stared at Narutos back. He didn't know howmuch he really liked her. Kiba looked at the ground biting the inside of his lip. He felt guilty for thinking that Naruo only used her. Continually staring at the ground, he made his way to the office.

"Hey shorty" He heard someone call from behind him. He looked over at the waiting chairs. There sat two people. A guy, staring at the ceiling, headphones blarring, and a girl, quietly drawing in her notebook with "deathnote" written onthe front. He sighed. He'd seen a few around before. Only the anime kids had them though. He wanted one. He thought they looked cool, but when he asked the kids had shunned him and started talking in a different language laughing at the end.

He shook his head, it wasn't them. He turned again, only to be met with a familiar face grinning back at him.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled a menicing smile. He couldn't help but smile back and hug him.

-

---

-

"So then, this is your classroom. Please refrain from demolishing it" Mr. Abcril ushered us in, so he could close the door.

"Don't forget miss. A firm backbone creates the economy!" He whispered before leaving. Whatever that ment...

"Man oh man, is it good to stand..." Zaku stretched and rubbed his eyeliner covered eyes. He toppled over onto two desks. "And now its good to lay down" He sighed and grinned childishly to no one. Now I understood what Mr. A was talking about.

"Let's start with your Name, age and where you go to school" I said sitting at the front of a desk. They sat infront of me; Zaku sat atop the desk beside mine, and the angsty girl sat across from me at my desk. They stared at me, it was a minute before I clued in.

"Oh! Right... My name is Hinata Hyuuga" I started. I was beginning to wonder if the angsty girl spoke, or could understand english.

"YES! THAT RHYMES WITH FAJITA!" Zaku smiled in his little dream world.

"Yeah, anyways, Im 16 and go to this boring school, O.S Peyton. Now, who's next?" I managed to say it all in monotone.

"I'm Zaku Abumi-"

"THAT RHYMES WITH HAKU!" I cut in, mocking him.

"That is SO uncool! Haku was an evil dude in a history book! Do not relate me to him!!!" He cried at me. "Anyway.." he mocked me back. "Im 17, and go to Gavrilo Princip High."

"Nice to meet you .. Zaku" I said half heartedly. He just stuck his tounge out.

"What about you?" I turned to the angsty girl. She looked down, further, and scowled. "C'mon, you gotta say something!" I smiled thinking maybe that would help get the angstyness out of her.

"My name is Tayuya" She mumbled really fast.

"Alright, keep talking... but speak up" Zaku smacked her on the back. I frowned at him. He just raised an eyebrow challenging me to an imaginary war.

"Sorry Tayuya. Zaku is playing nicely. Or atleast trying to.."

"Tay!" She replied quickly.

"Huh? Day?..?" Quinn asked turning away from our staring contest.

"_Tay_" She corrected him. "...my name..." she mumbled. "My friends c-call me... Tay.." she smiled.

"Alright then, Tay, what else should we know?" I pushed. I'm a hypocrite I know.She doesn't know I hate talking to people I don't know, so why should I lead on? I'm doing fine. But I'm trying to get this girl to talk and believe it or not, its working!

"Yeah, like your age.. last name, phone number, cell number, billing information, PIN number... Bra size if your feeling really courageous!" Zaku giggled and pulled out some paper and a mechanical pencil.

"Zaku!" I hissed, and took them away from him. I'm glad he was getting used to us so quickly... not.

"What! I'll give you my pants size if you want! Jeez" He laughed. "Just trying to help!" He was still smiling to himself when he added that, in his defense. I as about to reply, but Tay beat me to it.

"My last name.. is Grayson," She looked up at us. She was so pale, her brown eyes looked black.. It was kinda creepy in a cool way. She moved her hair out of her face exceot one part of her bangs. I had to admit she was prettier then me...

Even with my constant change of make up techniques, I cant beat that!...Stupid pale eyes.. theyre so useless I swear it.

"And I go to Sacred Garden... It's in Palatine" she looked back down at her drawing again.

"Isn't Palatine the city of love?" Zaku asked me in all seriousness.

"No that Paris" I said back with respect towards him this time.

"Oh.. so then it is the city for sexing it up!" he smiled proudly.

"NO. Palatine, is one of the famous _Seven Hills of Rome_." I told him, seriously.

"Damn it.. Dosu is so dead..." He mumbled to himself, and blushed for sounding stupid.

"And who is Dosu?" I asked.

"My B-...best friend" he fell quiet. Jeez, I bring depression on people about their best friends a lot... Note to self: Stop doing that!

"So anyway!" Zaku smiled randomly. I could tell he was faking it, but from what I could tell so far.. Happy Zaku is better then depressed Zaku.

"What about you Tay?" I asked. Damn it.. my slownessis a pain somedays..

"His name is Sakon." She replied quickly. "He's here too, but he got some guy..." I noticed her glaring at her picture. "He said something about 'old friends' and 'unfinished business'. I don't really care.. but he totally ditched me!" I'd hate to be Tays pen right now, shes about to break it!

Tay looked up at me and for some reason my stomach sank. "How about yourself?" she asked. Suddenly I felt afraid to answer.

"Uh.. you'll meet him later.." I tried to change the subject, but I didnt get to far.

"Him eh?" Zaku perked up. "A girl like you has a... _boyfriend_?" He giggled.

"Yes." I blushed.

"Is he hot?" Tay asked, looking up. Quickly she covered her mouth and blushed.

Zaku laughed. "So yeah... is he hot?" He asked. The two of them laughed while I just sank into my seat. The rest of the period went like that. Until the bell rang.

We got up and headed to my locker.

-

---

-

"Okay so I'll meet you guys at the library after the lunch bell goes." I smiled wlaking out to the busses. I looked around for people on my bus.

"What bus do you guys have?" I asked.

"I take 4..5..06" Tay replied.

"Ouch. That ones the last bus to show up, so it'll be the last in line." I told her. "And you?" I turned to Zaku.

"2537. Check it" He replied, shoving his timetable with his bus number in my face.

"Oh greeeeeeeeeaaatt, We share a bus!" I sang sarcastically.

"Aww! All more fun!" Zaku grinned.

"Save me.." I mouthed to Tay. She smirked.

"Hey! I saw that!" Zaku pouted.

"Suck it up princess" I smiled, and walked into the parking lot. Zaku and Tay followed. I scoped the place, until I spotted someone I knew that was taking Tays bus. Unfortunatly...

"There's my friend!" Tay and I said pointing to the same area.

"W-what?" Tay asked. "That's Sakon.." She stared at the girls sadly.

"And that's..."

"Sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy" Zaku sang, as if to finish my sentance. But thats far from ehat I was thinking..

* * *

**_Crazy.. let's do something maybe. Please don't take your time you got me right where you want me. _Oh yes I went there. Jesse McCartney been the source of motivation recently. **

**LOL I TOTALLY GAVE TEMARI MY FRIENDS LAST NAME! We call him Sandman so.. I was all "it fits." Hope he doesnt mind XD oh yeah.. Jade is my best friend (Nose-bleeds101) and Kada Tate is me... lol In case your wondering.**

Okay so I know its short, but I wanted y'all to be all "JESUS WOMAN WRITE ALREADY!" and I couldn't find a better place to cut it off MWUAHHAA! Anyway. EXPECT AN UPDATE ON ONE OF MY OTHER STORYS. Haa, not saying which one though... I'm'a meanie like that (sooo slick!) anywho reviews? yes? no? hate it? love it? Aw well.


End file.
